RE reversed: barry s chronicles
by Elliot007
Summary: barry is also trying to escape of racoon city... rated T for some language
1. anguish and the start of a new nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters location of whatever stuff you can think

Well this is my first story on this page so be patient and im not so good at english so if you see any mistake plz tell me okay :D so then enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Barry Burton was walking through the empty streets of raccoon city it had been almost a week since the incident of the Arklay Mountains: a mansion full of cannibal zombies, flesh-eater dogs, massive bio-organic weapons all administered by the most powerful pharmaceutical company of the world: umbrella corporation.

"Well but if someone heard what you are saying is logical to think that you are crazy"

Thought Barry while he was walking to the psychologist, tormented by his actions in that mission, he betrayed some of his partners just because he was blackmailed by Albert Wesker

´"If you don't do whatever I say your family will regret it"

That were his words that time and Barry fell directly into his trap and from that moment, Barry hated wesker from all the beings of the world

"Thanks to god he is dead now, he won't harm my family anymore, this is all over and I have to overcome it"

Barry keeps telling himself all over the way to the psychologist these words not only to encourage himself, but also to forgive himself. Apart from the fact that he sent his wife and his two daughters to a ranch in other country, away from any problem of umbrella.

He arrived to a large building in which the psychologist was going to meet him, he entered to the building and he went straight to the elevators he kept ignoring the decoration of the reception and the people who was surrounding him and when finally reached the elevator he noticed a person which was walking slowly almost like a zombie Barry shook his head and he put his right hand over his eyes and thought

"It's not a zombie remember, you must be seeing things again"

Finally the elevator arrived to the ground floor he entered the elevator, and then he pressed the button of the 16th floor when he reached the 16th floor he went to the reception the secretary looked at him and with a small smile she said:

Have you got an appointment?

Yes I'm Barry Burton I have an appointment with Dr. Mathews

Oh okay stay here I will call you when Dr. Mathews is ready okay?

Yes, said Barry with a small sigh, before sitting on one of the many couches of the reception and then he removed his sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief because he was hiding a gun on a holster under his leather jacket

"a man should always have something to defend himself" was the thoughts of Barry at the moment, then the receptionist called to him to see the doctor, he went to a corridor just when he approached to the door the doctor opened the door and invited to enter the room

Barry seated on a small chair in front of the desk of the psychologist then the doctor asked:

"So… Mr. Burton why are you coming here?" asked gently the psychologist

"Well…" started Barry to talk, when the phone on the desk began to ring, then the doctor answered saying: excuse me after attend, then Barry noticed that the face of the doctor showed a expression of horror when he started to shout at the phone:

When?... but how the specimens left the laboratory?... I'm on my way….

Said the doctor before hang up the phone, then he looked at Barry face and said:

Mr. Burton I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while it will be just a minute can you wait for me?

Sure said Barry while the doctor closed the door behind him..

What was that wondered Barry looking at his bare hands on the desk then he heard some screams out of the door and then he rose up from the chair and pulling out his gun he opened the door only to watch a zombie ate the doctor just in from of him

"Holy sh.." he thought as he shot a bullet at the walking corpse then when he was sure that the zombie was dead again he punched a wall a said:

"Why this again…?"

To be continued…

Wow that was a chapter.. so then for the next chapter I will work more on the action more than the plot xD oh and it could be another character (maybe will be an OC) so see you on the next chapter


	2. the boy

Well I'm here again so…. Well if you find any problem or misunderstanding in my store please tell me that would help a LOT improving this story okay *smiles* thanks!

Chapter 2

His breathing echoed around the lounge he was still leaned on the wall, still refusing to face the real truth

"Those things are coming back for Christ sake"

Barry was alone in the room, alongside with the two corpses of the Dr. Mathews and the creature that devoured him. Barry took a deep breath and started to search in the Doctor's clothes hoping to find something, anything that would help to him escape of this madness

"I won't die now, not now"

Keep telling himself, every time he remembered his family, or if they would be in danger again, no, he sent his wife and daughters to a safe place

"but if they find them….. No! Stop thinking that Barry… "

"Finally!" exclaimed Barry when he found a staff pass under the doctor's coat then he heard a sound coming from a door he pulled quickly only to find the secretary crawled in the floor of a wardrobe her makeup was all messed for the tears she dropped of her eyes when she saw to Barry she quickly closed the door and shouted: leave me alone! Go away!

Barry sighed then he put his gun on his holster and started to find an exit of this building before something find him first, he tried to call the elevator but it was stuck in a floor, then he found the emergency ladder but the door was closed he tried to kick the door but when he was going to push the door the handle moved and the door was opened

"what the fu…" said Barry before landing to the floor then he looked at the door and he saw a short boy in front of him standing at the door with a baseball bat in his right hand looking at him

"Come on hurry up, the monsters are coming here!"

Said the boy, Barry stood in front on him looking at him, it was short skinny boy with dark brown spiked hair the boy was wearing a Short sleeve plaid shirt with black jeans and sneakers with a black wool hooded vest and a pair of fingerless gloves In his hands

"What are you looking at? lets go!"

Screamed the boy with a high pitched voice Barry entered to the exit stairs without saying anything, he looked downstairs and then he saw 5 zombies walking slowly up the stairs, then the boy pulled Barry's arm with a hand and then he said

"Come on were going to die if you still stand there lets go"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate"

Responded Barry looking at the boy's face, then he pulled his gun out and with 5 shots took out all the zombie then he went down the stairs and then, looked at the boy, who was petrified for the scene that he just saw

"Are you coming?"

Yes, said faintly the boy and then, they both started to go down the stairs then the boy broke the ice saying

"Thanks… I owe you one"

"Don't mention it"

There was a big silence, the floors passed by one after another then the boy said:

"Can we rest a little?"

No, said Barry, we have to hurry if we want to get rid of these things alive

"Yes but if I'm tired…

"Okay rest 5 minutes"

Said Barry in a hard way before the kid started to complain, then he saw a door, to his left he tried to open it but it was closed

"Well at least from here we won't expect any monster"

"It's obvious; all the emergency exits are closed"

Said the boy seating on the floor leaving the bat aside of him and they he said

"I'm Robbie nice to meet you"

"Did I ask?"

Told Barry in very sarcastic way then he looked at the boy and with a sight responded

"I'm Barry"

Then, after a silence, Barry asked to Robbie wondering:

"If you knew that the door was closed why did you open the door of the 16th floor?"

"Because it was opened" said Robbie without looking at Barry's eyes

"You're lying"

We have to go, said Robbie standing and going to the stairs with his bat in his hands

"Don't change the topic… you're a terrible liar"

Said Barry in a rough way

"Okay..." said Robbie giving up then he searched in his jeans and finally he pulled out a lock pick and then he said:

"I know how to lock pick doors… it's not too hard"

"Why do you know?"

"That's not your business", said finally Robbie with a serious face then he added:

"Can we go now?"

"Okay" said Barry

They stayed silent until they reached the 2nd floor the pair saw that the door was destroyed then 2 zombies appeared one from the broken door and the other from downstairs

Barry aimed to a zombie with his gun but what about the other then Robbie took his bat and with a full swing smashed the head of the zombie at the stairs then Barry shot at the zombie at the door almost at the same time both zombies fell to the ground and then Barry pointed to the door with his head and then he said:

"Let's go through there"

Okay said the kid following Barry, then they saw a long passage they went though there then they arrived to a balcony in the lobby over the reception desk and then they saw horrified the sight of many civilians being devoured by those creatures.

To be continued…

Well hope you enjoyed this new chapter please R&R after reading

Special thanks to ladyanko who loved this story :D


	3. bloodshed

Well I'm here again with chapter 3 enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the location or the characters (except for the OC)

Chapter 3

They both stood there on the balcony petrified for almost 5 minutes watching the bloodshed that was taking place in the lobby of the building, Barry reacted first ,seeing that the zombies detected them and they started to chasing them Barry looked at Robbie's face and noticed the fear in his expressions, Barry finally grabbed him by the wrist and then he started to running to the emergency exit again with the teenager following him muted by the awful sight he witnessed a few moments ago.

"They were so… much"

Said the boy, finally, when they reached the emergency stairs, Barry was looking at his surroundings thinking in a way of getting out of that place, then Barry looked downstairs and said:

"lets go for the basement"

Shouted Barry at the boy when he noticed that he was still in shock he shook his shoulders and looking him at the eyes Barry finally said:

C'mon were going to die if you don't move!

Then Robbie snapped out of his state and then looking at Barry with worried eyed shook his head saying with a fainted voice:

"Okay let's go… I'll follow you"

Then they were almost running downstairs until they reached the building's basement, Barry tried to open the metal door but it was closed from inside he looked upstairs and the mass of zombies was closer:

"Damnit they move faster than I remember"

Said Barry then he looked at Robbie's face and then he said:

"Lock pick this door, I'll try to keep them at bay" shouted Barry

"Okay" answered Robbie and then he added:

"Hey take my baseball bat, it will be much better than spending all your bullets "

Barry took his bat and then he started to smashing and crushing any zombie that come closer to the pair but they were so much to handle. Barry then, while smacking a zombie head against a wall, without looking at the young boy he shouted:

"Hurry up! These things are too much for me"

"I'm trying"

Said Robbie who was busy lock picking the metal door, he gave a quick glance at Barry's situation the zombies were coming from everywhere but he was dealing well with them, then Robbie looked at the door, the lock was actually easy but with his trembling hands it was too difficult

"Come on open…"

Said Robbie to the door .Then Barry gave a step backwards and shouted:

"How long you need to open that door" said roughly Barry

"I need to concentrate!" defended Robbie

You can concentrate later, now open that stupid door!

Then the zombies started to surround Barry and in the last moment Robbie shouted:

"It's open!"

Then in a matter of seconds when Robbie was opening the door, Barry pushed him into the room and with a big slam he closed that door, then inside he blocked the door with a shelf and then he pushed the shelf against the door, and then he waited until the zombies went away to rest when that happened, Barry sat on the floor, when he heard that the zombies went out, then he looked at the place he was locked. It was a small concrete room with a lot of shelves filled with cleaning products and props, there many lamps were hanging from the ceiling and it was divided by a large shelf that make the room, which makes the room into two, forming a U-shaped corridor, then Barry noticed that Robbie was out of sight so in that moment Robbie shouted:

"Barry come here!"

Barry stood up and turning around the large shelf he noticed that Robbie was kneeled aside an injured old janitor, he quickly drew out his handgun and aiming to the head of the man he said:

"Move aside I'll shoot"

"No!" Said the boy and then added

"He's still breathing we should bring him with us"

"Impossible! In a matter of hours he will become a monster"

"He have got the truth boy" said the janitor with a weakened voice

They both in that moment looked at the man while he was prostrated in the floor, Barry holstered his gun again and then the man said almost panting:

"Please…. Don't let…the creatures…escape"

"Don't worry" said Barry "we'll do something, I know this kind of creatures"

In that moment Robbie looked at Barry's face concerned but then the old janitor said:

"Search for… for the control panel…and… and close the front… doors… is in that wall"

Said the man pointing at a metal box, Robbie went to the tiny box and then he saw a switch labelled with a sign "front door", it read, Robbie was moving the switch when the man said:

"There's a shotgun… and a pistol… in this room take it and….. Please wipe out all those creatures…for me please"

"Thanks for your help but…" said Barry aiming again at the old man's head "we can't let anyone more become a zombie"

And without looking he pulled the trigger of his gun, after the incident Barry Looked at Robbie, the boy was with his eyes closed and with his hands covering his hands, when Barry approached to the boy, Robbie said:

"Will the bloodshed stop?"

"It will someday but, until that day we have to survive"

Said Barry, approaching at the boy, but when the teenager noticed the leather jacket of Barry covered in blood he said:

"Is that blood?"

Then staring at Barry's face he fell to the ground unconscious

To be continued….

Well this another chapter *jumps of joy* if you liked please R&R if you don't liked well thanks for reading anyways and R&R advices are also appreciated :D see you until next chapter


End file.
